


Invocação do Mal, é sério, Lena?

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Potstickers, pijamas confortáveis (e extremamente fofos: pequenos desenhos de filhotes de cachorrinhos, combinava perfeitamente com a fofura extrema dela) e um filme com a sua namorada era a melhor coisa a se fazer para Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Me siga no Tumlr: char-is-hella-gay

Potstickers, pijamas confortáveis (e extremamente fofos: pequenos desenhos de filhotes de cachorrinhos, combinava perfeitamente com a fofura extrema dela) e um filme com a sua namorada era a melhor coisa a se fazer para Kara. Ela já estava nos seus adoráveis pijamas quando Lena finalmente bateu na sua porta (ela tinha as chaves, mas ela costumava bater na porta somente por hábito), ela estava sorrindo e com comida, muita comida, nas mãos.

Kara sorriu, beijou a mulher delicadamente (com o carinho de sempre, sem se importar muito com a marca de batom que Lena sempre deixava nela).

“Potstickers, pizza e sorvete” Lena falou enquanto tirava a comida de dentro das bolsas e as colocava na bancada “E eu trouxe um filme” ela pegou o blu-ray.

“Invocação do Mal, é sério, Lena?" Kara perguntou quando viu o nome do filme, os olhos um tanto arregalados (adoráveis atrás dos óculos).

“Sim.”

“Sério?”

“Sim.”

“Mesmo?”

“Sim. Não é tão assustador assim.”

“É _tão_ assustador assim”

“Como você sabe se você nunca assistiu?”

“O trailer deixa isso claro.”

“Eu sei que você não é exatamente fã de filmes de terror, mas você disse que eu podia escolher essa noite. E, meu amor, nós só assistimos filmes de comédia romântica e eu não sou fã desse tipo de filme.”

“Você nunca me contou isso” Kara fez a velha expressão adorável de cachorrinho perdido, elas estavam juntas há cerca de três meses e Lena nunca havia nem mesmo reclamado dos filmes “Me desculpe.”

“Não precisa se desculpar, baby” beijou sua bochecha.

“Okay. Eu deixei seus pijamas na cama.”

“Obrigada.”

Lena beijou ela rapidamente antes de andar para o quarto. Kara colocou as coisas na mesa de centro, ansiosa para se encher de comida (e claro que ela esquentou a comida com a visão de calor). Quando Lena voltou, ela já estava com os potstickers na mão e pronta para comer.

Quando os sustos começaram, Kara acabou deixando a comida de lado e agarrou Lena (como um coala), o rosto enfiado no peito da CEO, suas mãos agarrando a camisa dela e encolhida contra ela. Lena a abraçou, acariciando as suas costas com a sua mão e passou os dedos da outra mão pelo cabelo loiro, seu corpo se sacudiu levemente com sua risada.

“Não ria de mim!”

“Eu não posso controlar, me desculpe, é tão adorável… Você é a Supergirl!”

“Mas…” afundou o rosto ainda mais no seu peito, apertando ela (com força, mas controlada, claro) “É assustador!”

“Sim, querida. Vou te proteger dos demônios”

“Vai?”

”É claro, eu vou sempre te proteger.”


End file.
